The Last Word
by DutchNadya
Summary: One shot: Spike decides to call Sam in the middle of the night. It becomes a rather special talk. No SLash


Hey everybody,

I know I was writhing another story, but this suddenly came up. Hope you like it. Sorry for the mistakes you might find. I am Dutch and it's really late. I am looking for an Beta reader

The show, nor the characters are mine.

Summary: Spike decides to call Sam in the middle of the night. I becomes a rather strange talk. ( No Slash)

Warning: slightly bad words etc.

…..

'Justice League' Spike shouted, though not very convincing, across his room, as he won another fight in his videogame. He lowered his Wii remote en eventually shot it of completely as he sighed deeply. He had been home for 6 hours, 6. And he was already bored. Not just bored, no, he was bored out of his freaking mind! He had drove home. At diner, had a lovely talk with his parents, Not. And he had hung out in his room. He watch TV, played games and even tried a movie, which was stopped rather quickly as it had only made him annoyed and cranky and he started the get commentary of every little mistake that had been made.

He dropped himself on his bed, arms and legs spread across it, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible. He wanted to do something, tough going out of his house didn't seemed like a good plan to him. It wasn't long anymore before he had to leave for work again, but at the moment he couldn't care less. He was not tired at all and his bed was hardly comfortable enough at the moment.

Maybe he could call someone, ask someone to come over? Yeah, that might be a good plan. He switched his head to the other site so he could see his alarm clock. It was almost 12 pm. Hmm. Not the best time to call people. He definitely could not call Wordy. If Spike called an woke up one of the girls that way he would get killed tomorrow at work. Calling Ed clearly wasn't an option neither. Ed might be up with little Izzy at the moment, but if he wasn't and Spike disrupted his free night this way, he wouldn't just be killed, he'll be tortured first.

He thought a moment about calling Jules, but stopped quickly. Jules frankly had an 'You can either agree with everything i say or be wrong – day'. Everybody was entitled to her opinion. Not a very good day for the rest of the team for that reason, not a good day at all. She might have PMS or something, but saying that when Jules was in hearing reach was the stupidest thing he could do. If she would get her hands on him then, the punishment would be worse than anything Ed could give him. He honestly feared Jules more than he feared Ed, much more. A cranky Jules was like a Bomb, a very dangerous one. Though Bombs were his favourite, he wished to never get a 'Jules-bomb' in the field. One wrong look, word, thought or move could cause her to blow up. Damn upsetting if you asked him. She should have a warning one her shirt at those days he thought. A 'Warning: can go from zero to bitch in 0.3 seconds.' Shirt.

He wondered about Leah, but Leah scared him a little bit. She was really nice and all, but there was just something about her that scared him. It probably had started when she came to dinner a while ago. They were making pasta when she told him she liked to cook. He agreed, but tried to be funny and told her she should because girls belong in the kitchen. He had made a laugh of it, but Leah had reacted really serious saying he was right. Girls did belong in the kitchen, they were much closer to the knifes that way. They still had a fun night, but it kinda hade freaked him out a little. So no he wasn't really in the mood to call Leah.

The boss was not an option. He might think something was wrong and Spike did not wanted to be negotiated at the moment. Then, Sam. Yes, he could give Sam a call. Sam liked hanging out with him and he most likely wasn't a sleep yet. He was an ex-Special Forces none the less, they barely slept.

He ran over to his small table and craped his phone, dialling Sam had he fell back on the bed. It took extremely long until he finally heard a click and a very husky Sam came on the line.

'Sam' Sam simply spoke. Damn maybe he did wake him up, Spike thought.  
'Hey Sam, it's Spike' he said.

'Spike? Is something wrong? We need to work?' 'No, no not at all. Just wanted to talk to you, see if you wanted to come over. Have some good times.'

Spike could hear Sam give a sigh of relief and a soft chuckle, but before Sam could answer the line went quiet. He could hear Sam talking soft, saying something Spike didn't understand. Who would Sam be talking to, Spike wondered. Suddenly Spike could hear Sam again.

'Sorry, I..' but again he could not finish as Spike heard a girl say he had to put the phone down. Ohh. SAMTASTIC, Spike laughed. This was such a Sam-thing. Surely Sam wasn't spending the night alone, Spike could have known. Spike was so going to tell this to everybody on the team. Sam would get Hell for it. Sam told the girl it was someone from work, after which she answered that he promised not to think about work tonight, or did he need a little convincing perhaps? Clearly Sam ignored her because he came back on the line again.

'I am sorry Spike, he can't really come over now. I'm .. ehm… kinda busy' Spike smiled and wanted to tell Sam it was alright, as Sam was once again off the line. He could hear the girl giggle, saying he had to take the phone from her of he wanted it. This made Spike laugh pretty hard. Guess there were also negative side effects of this most likely girl wonder.

Spike could hear a struggle, some giggles en some groans before Sam was back again. 'Are you bored again Spike?' he asked, as Spike could hear kissing sounds coming from the other end of the line.

'Stop it' Sam stated, not very convincing. She clearly did not listen to him either as Spike kept hearing the sounds. 'Nah, a little. Just wondering if you were as well.'

'Ow, well ..ehm.. not really no. But if you really want me to come over, I could' but he was cut off as Spike heard the girl state that he couldn't. Sam laughed and told her it could be important. 'What about I convince you to some other important things?' She told him in a very sexy voice. This made Sam chuckle again, but she clearly putted money where her mouth was as Spike heard Sam say: 'Holy Crap'. After which he became very quiet until a muffled groan came through the phone. Damn, Sam definitely was getting lucky.

The girl wonder spoke again, telling Sam he was all hers at the moment. She might share later. Spike could not stop laughing after that one, Sam was so getting screwed for this at work tomorrow.

'Damn' Sam said as he probably just remembered he was still on the phone with Spike. 'Ehm, Spike, If there is nothing wrong, I ..ehm.. see you at work tomorrow, okay?' Sam spoke a bit nervously as he most likely just figured out he had a lot of explaining to do the next day.

'Sure Sam, see you at work tomorrow. Don't be late' He laughed and Sam sighed deeply. 'Guess you don't need the work out anymore he?' Spike could not stop himself at saying that. He laughed really loud and hung up.

Still laughing he decided it was time to sleep, as he finally was getting tired. He brushed his teeth and went to bed. Sam was a very lucky man, but he so wasn't going to live this down. Spike could hardly wait till the morning.

Sam thought the same, he was going to hear all about this tomorrow. He sighed, smiled and went back to go on where had stopped before Spike called.

()

The next morning Spike was telling Wordy, Ed and Greg about the night before. They were in the gym, al doing their morning workout. Leah and Jules were in the corner fighting, but clearly listening as well . Sam was running in a little late. When Ed had stated Sam wasn't there yet Spike had snickered and told them Sam probably did not need the workout this morning. This got the attention of the others and they all could not stop laughing as Spike described how the girl had taken Sam's phone twice and how she told Sam she would convince him to stay and that he was all hers at the moment. Spike decided to keep the groaning to himself, at least for now.

That moment Sam came running in, saying he was sorry he was late. This made the team laugh again and Sam immediately knew Spike had told them. Damn. 'Good night, Samo?' Ed asked.

'Yeah, great.' Sam smiled.

'You look a bit tired, she worn you out?' Wordy asked, Sam only grimaced.

'I told you not to be late Sam' Spike said, before he Grimaced deadly. 'Not really the sharing type wasn't she?'

This made everybody laugh again en Sam sighed deeply.  
'Go get dressed Sam' The sarge told him and Sam nodded as he started to walk to the dressing room.

'Hey Sam!' Spike yelled quickly. 'yeah?'

'It was good right? I mean, she was good right?'

Sam looked back cockily and smiled brightly.

'Yeah Spike' he said as he walked close to Spike, patting his shoulder. 'All three of them were.'

Spikes mouth immediately dropped, which made Sam laugh while he started to walk away.

'Guess she was she sharing type after all' he stated. Leaving a shocked and jealous team one behind. He just loved having the last word.

…

Hope you all liked it! I really love reviews

I will update my other story soon.

Big hugs

Nadya


End file.
